


Happy Birthday, John

by handwritten (onefromanotherworld)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Potterlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-17
Updated: 2013-09-17
Packaged: 2017-12-26 20:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/969723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onefromanotherworld/pseuds/handwritten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘Is that…?'<br/>'A motorcycle, yes. Really, John, I though of all people you would recognize one, seeing how you are always talking about them and trying to compare them to brooms'</p><p>It's John's birthday. Sherlock has a small surprise for him.<br/>Really, this is just fluff, nothing more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday, John

John Watson liked to think of himself as a brave and level-headed wizard. One who could face the most dangerous man in the world yet smirk. He was certain he could go against a dragon without blinking, or stand in front of the examiners for the O.W.Ls without a trace of sweat. What he couldn’t understand then, as he paced the owlery for the millionth time, was why he was so nervous about seeing Sherlock tonight. True, he had finally decided to come clean and declare his undying love to him… he winced, he should really stop reading Molly’s magazines for witches. Not only had they not helped him “attract his love’s interest” but he was starting to sound like Rita Skeeter, the worst reporter in magical history, at least until Kitty Reily graduated and got a job at the _Daily Prophet_. John was definitely cancelling his subscription the day that happened.

He stopped his train of thought, as well as his walk, and just looked around the owlery. Maybe if Sherlock hadn’t been late, as usual, he wouldn’t have time to get this worked up —or to think about ridiculous reporters and their vocabulary. He took a deep breath. He needed to get his act together before his best friend arrived, he wasn’t looking forward to making a fool of himself so soon in the night. Not that Sherlock wouldn’t be able to deduce everything with just a glance when he looked at the clothes he had chosen or something else. There were days even John doubted that the young Ravenclaw wasn’t an expert in Legilimens, a supposition that made Sherlock really angry.

He had half an hour before curfew. If Sherlock didn’t get there in 20 minutes, he would go back on his own to the Gryffindor common room, as he didn’t want to give Filch any motive to give him detention.

Ten more minutes of pacing and worrying passed before he finally heard a sign of his friend approaching, not steps on the stairs as he had expected but a humming… on he roof? No, it couldn’t be. He dashed to the closest window and all but perched himself trying to look at what was going on above him. The humming stopped suddenly and a head full of curls appeared at the edge of the roof. ‘Well, come on, John, get up here’, Sherlock called. ‘We haven’t got all night!’

'I think I might need a little help, genius. I can't get up there by myself. Hoist me up' answered John smiling.

'Seriously, John, you could use a simple _Ascendio_ ’, the tall boy answered while casting another spell to lift John.

'Right, I could, if I wanted to die by not having control on the direction or the velocity with which I would go flying into the air, you idiot', John said as his feet came in contact with the roof. He took a second to adjust to the inclination and then asked, 'So, what are we doing?'

Sherlock didn’t deign to answer, deciding instead to let John discover the surprise on his own. ‘Is that…?’, the Gryffindor began when he saw a motorcycle perfectly parked on the tilted roof in front of him. He couldn’t believe his eyes.

'A motorcycle, yes. Really, John, I though of all people you would recognize one, seeing how you are always talking about them and trying to compare them to brooms', the other teen said while handing him a helmet.

John put it on but didn’t fasten it yet and approached the machine. ‘I know that, you git! I meant where did it come from? It’s not…?’ he asked a little worried now.

Sherlock simply smirked and went to sit on the bike while John tried to ignore just how good he looked. ‘Of course not, not even I would go and steal an exhibit of The Battle just to get you a birthday present. At least, I would steal something more interesting than a flying motorcycle. No, this one is mine, but it works on the same principle’.

With that, John fastened the helmet and went to seat behind Sherlock, trying to act normal. He was about to comment on how a flying motorcycle was quite interesting when the he registered the new information. ‘Wait a minute, what do you mean this is yours? Since when do you have a motorcycle?’

'Since I thought it would be a convenient mean of transportation, at least until we can legally apparate. I tried to ask Mycroft for the money but he denied. You should have seen him, his eyes went wide and he said 'absolutely not!' You would think I had asked for a dragon…', he stopped talking and got that look that made John nervous, the one that signaled the forming of a crazy idea. He had distract him before it was too late.

'Ok, then, so, if this is yours, what is my birthday present then?, he asked trying to make Sherlock forget about the dragon, while placing his hands around his friend.

'What? Oh, right', Sherlock started the motorcycle and began going South. 'I thought we could go to London to do one of those muggle activities you talk so much about. If we are lucky, we could even get to see a crime scene, I hear that London is pretty dangerous.'

John couldn’t help but laugh at that. ‘I can’t promise you a murder but the general idea sounds good. I’m not sure we’ll be able to get to London and back before curfew or before everything closes there, though’, he joked.

'Oh, John, where is your sense of adventure? Besides, what better place to confess your undying love for me than the city we'll be living in together when we graduate?'

John almost fell off the motorcycle at those words. They still weren’t going too fast but a fall from that height would have definitely been tragic. ‘What?!’, he asked.

'What? Not good?' Sherlock said worried. 'I saw you reading Molly's magazines and I thought…'

John chuckled and hugged him tighter. ‘You’re an idiot. I don’t know why I even try to hide something from you. But next time let me say it before planning our whole future together, ok?’

Sherlock relaxed and smiled. ‘But, John, that is so dull. This way I’ve already given you two surprises. Happy birthday, John’.

'Thanks, Sherlock'.

It certainly was a birthday that John would never forget, and completely worth the detention they received when they came back to school… the following Monday.

**Author's Note:**

> A present for Cess! Finalmente salió en inglés pero es cortito y lindo para que no sufras, espero que te haya gustado :)


End file.
